And How Does That Make You Feel?
by Riverspirit86
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and Lavi want's to give him a present. Two-shot. You find out what to "present" is in the second chapter. Rated T for cursing and tiny, tiny boyxboy. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is only going to be a two-shot, so here's the first part~! Also, the story name will be explained in the second chapter~ The pairing is Lavi x Kanda, so if you don't like it, don't read it! But other wise, ****enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

I was on my way to my room when I heard a faint cry of "YU-CHAN!" _'Oh crap! It's that stupid rabbit again . . .' _I thought to myself as I walked a little faster to my room. Then, right as I was turning into the hallway that led to my room, I heard an even louder cry of "Yu-Chan!", only this one was accompanied by the sound of running footsteps. I took another step towards my room, then stopped. _'The baka usagi is going to do whatever he wants to do to me sooner or later . . . so I might as well let him do it now . . .' _I thought to myself while I froze in the hallway. Suddenly, I was glomped from behind by the stupid rabbit himself.

"Yu-chan~ . . ." he teased while his hot, pant-like breath brushed against my ear. "why'd ya stop running? I was having fun chasin' ya, Yu-Chan!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi!" I yelled while trying to break free from his hug. This just made him laugh and tighten his arms around me. And when he did, I don't know why, but, I blushed.

"Awww . . . Yu-Chan looks adorable when he's blushing!" Lavi teased again.

I grimaced and growled when he said that. Then I decided I would get straight to the point. "Baka," I said in my calmest voice . . . though that really wasn't saying much. "why are you stalking me when I obviously want to be alone?"

"Do you know the date, Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked randomly as he continued to hug me.

"What . . . the . . . HELL LAVI!?" My voice rose with surprise and anger. "What does that have to do with my question! Just answer the damn thing already!"

"Calm down Yu. I promise to answer your question . . . after you answer mine~!" Lavi grinned like a child on Christmas while his arms tightened around me slightly.

I growled at him. "Don't call me by my first name, Baka! And why should I care about the damn date anyways!?" I struggled in his arms.

"Yu-chan," he grinned, "most people know the date . . . so if you don't know it . . . can I tell you?" Lavi said as he smiled happily.

I groaned, "Fine, Baka . . . just tell me so you can leave and I can be alone."

"Ouch Yu-Chan . . . that's really mean ya know?" He pretended to be hurt by my words, but then his expression brightened considerably. He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to my ear. "The date is . . . June sixth . . ." He whispered in my ear before moving his head away.

I froze, shocked that it was _that_ day. But I quickly composed myself to not alert the bookman in training that this day had some special meaning to me. "Yeah, so what if it's the sixth of June? It's just another day of the year." I growled at Lavi.

He was silent for a moment, and when he responded, his voice was right next to my ear again. "I know what this day is for you," His arms tightened around me slightly again while pressing himself closer to me. "I know that it's your birthday today Yu-Chan," he said quietly.

I gasped slightly. _'How could he know? I've never told anyone in the Black Order when my birthday was before, so how could Lavi know?' _I thought to myself while I froze and waited for what Lavi would say next.

"Hmm . . . I bet you're wondering how I knew when your birthday was," I nodded my head at those words. "Well, I'm sorry Yu, but I can't tell you exactly how I know. Just that it has something to do with being a bookman." He smiled slightly.

"Fine!" I said angrily, "You can keep your secrets! But why do you care if it's my birthday or not, Baka!?"

"Well . . ." he whispered next to my ear again, "umm . . . It's 'cause I love ya, Yu-Chan~!" I could almost hear the teasing smile and laughter in his voice.

"Quit being retarded Lavi!" I said before I realized that I had called him by his "name".

"Hey! I wasn't done Yu~" He laughed slightly. "I also care because I wanted to do something for you for your birthday!"

"Che . . . you don't need to get me anything for my birthday, Baka," I blushed when I realized what I had said. So I quickly tried to redeem myself. "As if I would even accept anything from you, Baka Usagi!"

Lavi flinched and his arms slowly loosened around me when I said that. He then dropped his arms and, murmuring, "I'm sorry," started walking away.

I was immediately filled with remorse and anger. Remorse for Lavi and anger towards myself, both because I had hurt him. And I knew what I had to do to make my usagi better. So I walked swiftly up behind Lavi and wrapped my arms around his in a hug.

"Please don't walk away . . . I"m sorry Lavi . . ." I murmured quietly in his ear.

Lavi froze in shock. _'Is Kanda actually . . . hugging me?'_ Lavi thought while he opened his mouth to speak. "Y-Yu-Chan? W-what are you doing? A-and why?"

"Am I not allowed to hug whoever I want, whenever I want?" I retorted, laughing slightly. I tightened my arms around Lavi slightly, as if to get my point across. then I, smirking the entire time, released him.

Lavi turned towards me. "W-well . . . you have a point . . . but you just said that y-you would n-never a-accept anything f-from m-me . . ." He look down, looking genuinely unhappy. So unhappy that he might just cry.

"Baka . . . I was just trying to act like I normally would," I reassured him softly. I put one hand on Lavi's shoulder while I put my other hand under his chin to force him to look at me. "It would make me very happy to receive a gift from you," I smiled slightly.

"R-really Yu-Chan?" Lavi said while he started smiling happily. "Yu would accept what I want to give Yu?"

I grimaced when he used my name in a pun, but otherwise, Lavi's words almost made me smile. "Of course, Baka," I said gently, while I slowly stepped away from him. I frowned slightly when I sighed and thought to myself, _'Now comes the part that I don't like . . . surprises . . .'_

Lavi started grinning happily again. "Well then, let's get going!" he said excitedly while he took my hand and held it in one of his own. Then he started pulling me down the hallway, leading my to our destination.

"Umm . . . Lavi? Where exactly are you taking me?" My mind was filled with some pleasant and some unpleasant images. I mentally sighed, thinking that Lavi could force me to do any of them. And that was when I started to get worried.

Lavi stopped walking, causing me to almost crash into him. He turned around to face me, and almost laughed when he saw the expression on my face. "Don't worry Yu-Chan," he said while turning back around and leading me forward again. "I won't do anything bad to you . . . yet."

* * *

**XD What's Lavi insinuating? I'll try to update soon, but I don't know if I'll be able to.**

**Review please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second and final chapter to And How Does That Make You Feel? Hope you enjoy it~! Please review~!

**Rated**: T maybe a T+ 'cause of Yu's mouth and something stupid he says

**AN: **Most of this was written this morning between 1:30 and 7:15 am, so I'm really sorry if it has ton of typos or if it doesn't make sense in parts. I wanted it to be posted for Lavi's birthday, which is why I wrote it so early in the morning. Thanks for understanding~!

**Disclaimer**: Lavi and Kanda are Katsura Hoshino's creations, not mine.

* * *

_Lavi stopped walking, causing me to almost crash into him. He turned around to face me, and almost laughed when he saw the expression on my face. "Don't worry Yu-Chan," he said while turning back around and leading me forward again. "I won't do anything bad to you... yet."_

I shuddered and blushed slightly when he said that, but otherwise, I ignored him. "Baka... you still haven't answered my question," I said, annoyed.

"Oh, I guess I haven't. What was it again?" He replied teasingly. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I sighed and mumbled _'Baka Usagi' _under my breath before I repeated my question. "Where the hell are we going, Baka?!"

He laughed. "Oh, we're just going to my room..." His voice trailed off as he looked backwards, grinning, at me.

I nearly choked when I heard him say where we were headed. _'His room?! Why are we going to his room?! Maybe... it's because he... Ugh!' _I stopped thinking after my mind got flooded with images, AGAIN, of what Lavi might do to me. I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the images while I thought, _'Why am I visualizing this... this... shit?!' _It wasn't until Lavi laughed and started talking that I realized that I had said the last part out loud.

"Is Yu-Chan thinking naughty thoughts? Yu's such a pervert," Lavi teased while still slightly laughing.

I gasped, blushed, and yanked my hand out of Lavi's when I heard him. "I am NOT, Baka! I'm just... concerned about what the hell you're going to do to me when we're in your room!" I shouted at him, angry that he had called me a pervert.

Lavi turned around and pulled me into a hug. "Calm down, Yu-Chan! It's okay! We all think _that _kind of thoughts every once in a while, so just calm down!"He laughed faintly, right next to my ear, which sent chills running down my spine. "And besides, Yu-Chan," He said while releasing me form his hug, taking my hand, and leading me down the hallway. "I already said that I wouldn't do anything bad to you!"

"Actually, Lavi, you said that you wouldn't do anything bad to me _yet_..." I countered, grinning.

Lavi blushed fiercely before murmuring softly, "That just sorta... slipped out. I didn't really mean to say it..."

"But you did, so... what are you going to do to me, Baka?" I said, smirking, enjoying annoying and embarrassing the junior bookman.

"If I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise, Baka Koneko!" Lavi raised his voice and blushed at the same time. He was obviously annoyed and very embarrassed.

"What surprise, Lavi? The one where where you're going to tie me to your bed and rape me? That one, Lavi?" I asked him with a sarcastic yet innocent-sounding voice.

Lavi growled in annoyance but then gave a sigh of relief as we stopped in front of a door. Turning to me, he said, "I'm just going to pretend that you never made that last comment, okay, Yu-Chan?"

I sighed. "Fine, baka. Do what ever you want..."

"Good~!" Lavi smiled happily, back to his normal self already. "Then let's have a look inside, shall we?" He said while he opened the door that led into his room.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about Lavi's room was that there were papers strewn everywhere except for a circle of carpet in the middle of that room. And in the middle of the carpet, there were two chairs facing each other. Slightly puzzled, I looked around the room, as if to find where the chairs normally went. My gaze stopped on two, identical desks, covered with papers, in opposite corners of the room. _'The chairs must have come from the desk. But why are they placed in the center of the room? Did La-' _My inspection of the room and my thinking was interrupted by Lavi calling my name.

"Yu-Chan? Kanda? Are you going to stand in the doorway all day, looking at my room?" Lavi asked, a faint smile his lips.

I shook my head 'no' to answer his question and to clear my head.

Lavi laughed quietly. "Then, will you please sit down in the chair across from me?"

"Che... fine, Baka..." I said as I started to carefully make my way through the mess on the floor to the chairs in the center of the room. When I had gotten there and had sat down in the empty chair, Lavi started to explain what we were going to do.

"So, Yu-Chan," He began smiling sweetly. "I noticed that you've seemed really tense lately so I-"

"Just get to where you tell me why the hell I'm here, Baka Usagi!" I said, rudely interrupting him.

Lavi almost laughed. "I was just going to tell you, right before you interrupted me. So can I continue?" He looked at me expectantly.

I simply nodded quickly, then I folded my arms across my chest, attempting to be patient.

Lavi smiled. "Thanks Yu-Chan! Now, as I was saying. You seemed really tense and I wanted to do something to help you, so... here I am~!" Lavi finished, smiling happily while I sat confused.

"Baka Usagi... I still don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" I said sharply.

Lavi looked at me with the _'duh... isn't it obvious?' _expression on his face. "Silly Yu~! You're supposed to _talk _with me! Tell me why you're so tense! Or I'll have to ask you questions and force the answers out of Yu~! He laughed slightly before he continued in a more serious tone, as if he really cared about what was wrong with me. "So, Yu. Why do you think you've been feeling tense lately?"

I gave my best death glare to Lavi before speaking. "Oh, I don't know why I'm so tense. Maybe it's because a certain red-haired idiot won't fucking leave me alone!?" I said sarcastically. But then I noticed the hurt in Lavi's emerald eye and I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Lavi, but... talking about me, or even talking in general isn't one of my strong points. So... thanks, but... no thanks. I just can't do this..." My voice trailed off as the hurt in Lavi's eye deepened. I felt bad for making the rabbit feel this upset, and I was about to apologize again when I noticed that the hurt had changed into a mischievous look. I was immediately concerned. Not for the rabbit, but for my life. "L-Lavi? What are you planning now?" I asked the junior bookman nervously.

"You know how I said to talk or I'll force answers out of you?" Lavi's grin seemed extremely mischievous for a second, but then it was gone. "Well... if you don't start talking, then I'm going to have to make you talk. I'm sorry Yu-Chan, but this will really help you." His smile was sincere now, not mischievous at all.

I glared again at Lavi. "I already said that I'm not talking about me or anything else, so..." My voice trailed off as Lavi got up to get something out from his closet. When he returned, he was holding something behind his back with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kanda, but this is... for your own good." And with that, Lavi pulled out the thing he was hiding behind his back. It was rope.

"...fuck..." I muttered to myself while thinking of ways I could get out of all this. The only reliable answer I thought of was to answer Lavi's questions willingly. "...fuck..."

Lavi smiled gently at the older male sitting in his chair. "Yu... I don't want to use this on you. Will you please cooperate and-"

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "I'll answer your questions."

Lavi's lone emerald eye widened in shock. "Really? You'll answer my questions?"

I sighed again and raised my head so I could look Lavi in his eye. "I already said so, but I'll say it again. I'll answer your damn questions."

Lavi smiled happily. "Thanks Yu-Chan~!" He said enthusiastically, but then his tone got serious. "Kanda? How do you heal so fast?"

I sighed. Of course his first question could only be answered by telling my biggest secret. "Well... when I was about twelve, right about the time I got my Innocence, I was... cursed." A quiet gasp caused me to halt in my explanation and look up at Lavi. He had a horrified expression on his face, and his mouth was open in shock. I gently placed one of my hands on his shoulder, and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry Yu-Chan. That just... really scared me. Please, go on." Lavi said reassuringly.

I was still worried. "Are you sure you're okay?" He just nodded and made a hand motion that told me to continue talking. "Okay then. Now that I think about it, I think that the curse came along with being my specific Innocence's accommodator. Maybe it just fit my personality. I'm violent, so I needed something to help me heal quickly if I got injured badly, so my Innocence came up with something that would 'help' me. But, in the end, it does more harm than good."

"W-what do you mean it does more harm than good? It heals you extremely fast so you won't feel pain! It's a blessing!" Lavi attempted to comfort me, but it looked like he was comforting himself from the awful truth.

"Yes, it heals me extremely fast. But that's why it's a curse. You see, to heal that fast, my body's cells have to multiply faster than normal. It's actually killing me." I don't know why, but it felt good to say those words aloud to someone else, not just Komui and the Science Department.

Lavi looked completely stunned and in total shock. "Y-Yu's d-dying?"

I almost laughed at that. "Everyone's dying, Baka. From the moment we're born, we're dying."

Lavi looked at me like I was insane. "B-but Yu's g-gonna d-die too s-soon!" His face was a mask of complete terror.

I got up from my chair and knelt down next to the other's chair. Then I took Lavi's face in my hands to force him to look at me. "Lavi... listen to me. Yes, I am dying, but I'm not leaving this world for a long time. So there's nothing to worry about." I suddenly smirked, getting an idea as I dropped my hands from the younger male's face. "And besides, Lavi, why the hell do you care anyways?"

Lavi smiled slightly, reassured a little bit. But then, he frowned in a worried or embarrassed sort of ways. "Umm... I already told you... but I'll say it again. It's..." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "It's because I... love you..."

I gasped at the red-haired rabbit sitting in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but when no sound came out, I quickly shut it. I thought to myself instead. _'Lavi...loves me?! Really?' _I opened my mouth again, and, this time, words came out. "R-really Lavi?" I hated how weak my voice sounded when it trembled slightly.

Lavi smiled slightly at my words. "Yes, Yu-Chan." He murmured softly before changing his tone into one that was more teasing and less romantic. "So... how does that make you feel?" He asked, smirking.

"Like... this..." I replied slowly before leaning in and kissing him softly on his lips.

And he never got the chance to answer me back.

* * *

**Title explanation: **I called it what it is because my friends and I teased each other by having "therapy sessions" and we would say "And how does that make you feel?" every other sentence. I just felt it fit in the end.

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
